<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name Is... by TypicallyUntypical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487625">My Name Is...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical'>TypicallyUntypical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, sexual innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus suspects Remus might be his soulmate, so he has been very careful how he speaks around the force of chaos. Janus never thought he would have to watch his tongue around a second person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name Is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was leaning against Janus, talking about everything that had been going on today in his classes. This had become their normal, the two of them sitting at the dining table, Janus actually working on his class projects while Remus just continued to ramble and talk. Things had taken a slightly different turn this semester because Remus was taking an ethics class, and wasn’t that hilarious. Remus and ethics were not something you would normally expect in the same sentence, and that was probably why Janus loved Remus. Something he knew better than to admit out loud.</p><p>“So, like super hot nerd I’ve been talking about, right. Like 15 out of 10 on the hot scale, if you took how hot Roman thinks he is and put it in a person you would get this guy, anyway, so we are supposed to choose a partner for our ethics project and guess what I did?”</p><p>“Let me guess, you attacked the nerd?”</p><p>“I attacked the nerd!!” Remus said with a lot of pride in his eyes. “He was actually fascinated by some of the topics I brought up and ‘be still my dead heart’, I thought I was going to pass out from the owos. I didn’t know that it was possible to die from an owo overdose.”</p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p>“Anyway, he’s gonna come over to the apartment tomorrow, you don’t mind Jani, Right?”</p><p>“Wait, what?” That got Janus’ full attention. He and Remus shared an apartment that wasn’t too far away from the school. They had been childhood friends and Janus had chosen this school so he could stay with Remus. He would never admit that. He always said the half-truth that he had chosen the school because of its cost and law program but Remus was always the real reason. He had suspected that Remus was his soulmate for a while now, but there were little things that didn’t make sense, such as their compatibility in bed. Janus was asexual sex-repulsed, and Remus was exceedingly gay. Also, if they were soulmates, how had Remus not noticed. Still, there had been a few times where Janus meant to say something and something else slipped out. It could have been a Freudian slip, but-</p><p>“Yeah! The nerd is apparently the type who likes to start on projects early so that the deadline doesn’t come up too fast.” Remus was wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Deceit sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Even if Remus wasn’t his soulmate he loved this man. Why did he love this man? He had to think about his words carefully. “Academically, I think starting your project early is your best choice. I’m not leaving the apartment though.” He couldn’t admit that he didn’t want another person coming in and messing up their dynamic.</p><p>“Wouldn’t expect you to, but…. would you be willing to cook?” Dang it, he was looking at Janus with that all too rare puppy dog face.</p><p>“Ah, you are just trying to exploit me?”</p><p>“Of course.” Remus gave him a chaotic smile that always made Janus’s heart skip a beat. Damn this man.</p><p>“Fine, but your crush is helping with the groceries. I’ll text you what he has to get.”</p><p>“Yes! Remus builds a harem is a go!” Remus giggled and Janus affectionately rolled his eyes. He may not like the idea of Remus not being his, but how could he deny him any happiness the world could offer.</p><p>After agreeing to have Remus’ new group project partner over, Remus was ecstatic and crawling all over the couch and the table where Janus was trying to do his homework. He was obviously trying to keep Janus’ attention so he gave up trying to do his homework and instead they ended up playing strip Mario Kart, Remus’ favorite game, and one of the many reasons that Janus wore extra layers.</p><p>Their night ended like it did most nights with Remus near passing out on the couch and Janus walking him back towards his bedroom. How much this would change if Remus decided to date this other person? Even if he and Remus were soulmates that didn’t mean they had to be together. Janus had always been a proponent for destroying the status quo and there had been a movement recently to not discriminate against people who didn’t want to be with their soulmates.</p><p>The thoughts plagued Janus’ mind, he got no peace in his sleep or in the morning when he woke up early to finish his work. It was Remus’ choice but maybe Janus should have said something before Remus went off chasing someone he was so enamored with.</p><p>Even with his thoughts in turmoil he still managed to get all of his work done, and planned dinner for the three of them, texting Remus what he expected their guest to bring over. Remus had, predictably, forgotten to send the list to his nerd, so he had run out to get the extra ingredients while Janus prepared what he could, waiting for their guest.</p><p>There was a knock on his door at the exact time that he was supposed to show up and Janus was honestly surprised but he opened the door and looked the man over. Definitely a serious one.</p><p>“Hello, My name is Logan Celestius, I am here to meet with Remus. Am I at the right apartment?”</p><p>“Yes, you are.” Janus’ eye grew as he spoke and realized that he hadn’t lied like he intended to, but rolled his eyes in order to keep his aloof appearance as he allowed Logan in, closing the door behind the two of them.</p><p>“Thank you, might I have your name?”</p><p>“Janus Dameleo” Again, he wasn’t going to give this stranger his name, but it just came out, and that was a problem. Janus could manage being Remus's soulmate, even if he wasn't wanted, but being soulmates with Remus’ crush was another, completely different problem.</p><p>“I am nervous about meeting you.” Logan slapped his hand over his mouth, apparently realizing the issue as well as the two looked at each other, standing right by the door as it was flung open once again.</p><p>“I’m home!” Remus shouted before looking between the two of them, “Jani, Hottie, you two look like you’ve seen ghosts, which is seriously cool!”</p><p>“Remus, I believe it is possible that your-”</p><p>Janus began to freak out, not ready to deal with this conflict. He needed a moment to compose himself but the words he wanted to say didn’t come out. Instead, he just sputtered the truth. “Don’t say anything, I’m not ready to talk about this.”</p><p>Remus tilted his head sideways, “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Logan, thankfully, seemed to understand the situation a little bit. “Remus, can the three of us talk in the living room?”</p><p>“Sure… but I have a rule that you have to take off your clothes in the living room.”</p><p>“No one but him follows that rule.” Janus muttered, “Re, keep your clothes on.” He was trying to compose himself. Had all of the studying he had done between him and Remus just been wish fulfillment?</p><p>When the three of them were finally sitting in the living room Logan cleared his throat and began to speak. “Remus, I believe that your boyfriend and I are soulmates.”</p><p>“Wait?!” That was a completely different conversation that Janus wasn’t ready to have. “Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Yes, that is how Remus introduced you while we were talking in class.”</p><p>“Well yeah, that’s because we are. I mean, I don’t know how long we have been dating, but that’s what soulmates do right?”</p><p>Janus’ head was now spinning and he sat up straight, not letting a single thing show on his face.</p><p>“If you two are soulmates….” Logan looked between the two of them. “Remus, can we test something? I have a hypothesis.”</p><p>“Does it involve probes?”</p><p>“Not this time.”</p><p>Remus grinned manically, “alrighty, experiment on, Teach.</p><p>“Very well, Janus, Remus, I am going to attempt to lie to both of you. My goal is to tell you a lie regarding my name, and as you both know my first name, you will be able to immediately tell if I can lie. If it seems as if I cannot lie, I would like for Remus to attempt to do the same, and then finally Janus.”</p><p>Janus nodded slowly. He had to be ready for this now.</p><p>“I shall begin then.” He turned to Remus. “My first name is Logan.” Logan seemed to nod at the data before turning and repeating the same sentence to Janus. For some reason that made Remus extremely giddy.</p><p>He attempted the same thing. “My first name is Remus,” and when he failed to lie to Logan he giggled excitedly. Then he proceeded to fail to lie to Janus.</p><p>Janus knew this could be a cruel joke, that he could turn and be able to lie to both of them, but he didn’t think Remus was the type to do that to someone he actually cared about. It was time for the truth. One way or another. He turned to Remus first and said, “My first name is Janus.” He had wanted to say Julian, but it just came out. That confirmed that he was soulmates with Remus, but what did this mean for their relationship? He then turned to Logan, attempting to lie once again but he couldn’t.</p><p>“Thank you for participating, I think the results were fairly conclusive. It seems that we are all each other's soulmates.”</p><p>“So what now?” Janus asked, “And Remus, what is this about us dating?”</p><p>“I mean, we live together, flirt constantly and go on dates. Is that not what dating is?”</p><p>“I… I just….”</p><p>“Wait!? Jan Jan, did you not know that we were dating?”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t!” Janus cursed under his breath. He had meant to lie, but it just wouldn’t come out.</p><p>“Oh… wait? Does that mean you didn’t kiss me because you are ace, or because you didn’t know?”</p><p>“Why do I love you so much you are so dense? I’m Ace, not Aro. You could have asked to kiss me.” There was a blush on Janus' face that he was trying hard to hide, turning away and muttering somethign under his breath. The statement was much too honest and he didn't want Remus to hear about how stupid he felt for not realizing sooner.</p><p>"I know that, but like, I thought kissing was part of it. I mean I told you all the time I wanted to kiss you but I knew you weren't into that."</p><p>Janus just sputtered, "Well, I like kissing okay?"</p><p>Remus didn't mind being called dense. He was grinning from ear to ear like a child who had just been offered a free pass at a candy store. Janus didn’t have time to prepare himself as he found Remus launched onto his lap and kissing him. It was wonderful and exactly what Janus had wanted for years.</p><p>“I’m still confused,” He muttered when Remus finally pulled away.</p><p>“From the evidence I have gathered, we appear to be a soulmate grouping rather than the couple ‘standard’” Logan explained. “I did a full study on this in biology class last semester. There are cases where soulmates are paired up in groups rather than two people. From what Remus has told me, you and I are intellectually compatible, and I could see myself becoming physically compatible with Remus in the future.”</p><p>This was a lot for Janus to take in and Remus was still giving his face soft kisses like he had a lifetime to make up for. “How about I start dinner and we can talk about this more?”</p><p>Logan nodded. “I believe that is a very appropriate choice of action. Remus, you and I can start working on our project.”</p><p>“Only if I get to sit in your lap!”</p><p>“You have to earn that reward,” Logan said and Remus pouted, pulling away a bit.</p><p>Janus was flustered, but for the first time, he thought this could actually work out. He would have to do more research on Soulmate Groups, but it seemed Logan would be a useful resource.</p><p>For the first time in 24 hours, Janus let out a contented sigh, happy that this was how things had turned out. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hard on Remus having a crush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't love this. I actually really don't like this. I feel like Janus is out of character, I feel like I didn't develop the relationship between Remus and Janus well enough, and it's not even edited because my head hurt too much. So, I'm sorry it kinda sucks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>